Bittersweet moments
by black widow mistress
Summary: I apologise for the name, I had a blank... anyway, Joan gets flowers and rewards the loving husband in his office


**I own nothing, I wish I did but I dont... please bear with me... I was getting yelled at for my internet usage as I wrote this and I have had the worst case of writers block known to man. So enjoy and dont hate me... ^^ Oh I love reviews too. **

* * *

Arthur Campbell walked into his office and closed the door; he looked up from the file that he was reading to find none other than his wife perched on the edge of his desk. He raised an eyebrow at her quizzically and she smirked.

"There something wrong?" he asked perplexed as to why she was in his office sitting on his desk her black dress riding up her thighs.

"You send them flowers?" she asked pointedly sidestepping his question altogether.

He grinned at her and walked towards her placing the folder on the desk and his hands on either side of her.

"I did send them" he said as their lips were millimetres apart before he closed the gap between them.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back as he ran his hands up the side of her body, his mouth veering down her neck and kissing her gently sucking on the skin.

"You have any pressing meetings?" she asked as he continued to kiss her neck causing her to involuntarily give him more access.

He shook his head and she smiled, "Lock your door" she breathed out heavily as a hand started to venture up her thigh. He nodded and she released her grip on his shoulder and he walked to the door locking it before returning to her. She smirked as she ran a hand down his chest and started to deftly unbutton his suit shirt, she smiled wickedly at him as she pulled his jacket and shirt off of him and threw them on the ground. He raised an eyebrow at her and returned his hand to its former place of her thigh making its way up it whilst his other hand unzipped her dress at the back. She leant up and kissed him passionately, breaking all control that either of them had at that moment. He lifted her off of the desk where she was perched and pulled her dress away from her body allowing it to slide down pooling in a bunch on the floor, she stepped out of it, dressed in nothing but her black lace lingerie and a pair of heels, he smiled appreciatively as he looked her over. She leant against the desk and dragged him towards her unbuckling his belt with experienced fingers, as he slipped off his shoes and socks.

"I love you" she managed before he covered her mouth with his and kissed her again.

"I love you too" he replied.

He glanced at the desk that was before him and inwardly sighed at the papers that were covering it. He lifted her up onto it, Joan automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her around the waist shifting them to the couch in his office, he lay her down on the couch causing a small giggle to emit from her mouth, he climbed on top of her. He smiled and captured her lips once more his hand reaching around to unsnap her bra, she gasped as it loosened. Arthur smiled at her his lips venturing to her collar bone and down her sternum to her stomach. Her fingers knotted in his hair as he did so, her heel digging into his lower back.

"Arthur!" she moaned as he gently kissed her stomach knowing it drove her crazy.

He smirked at her, his mouth returning to hers and both his hands snagging the waist band of her lace panties moving them down her legs, she unwrapped her legs from his waist and he removed them throwing them behind him. She smiled removing his black briefs their mouths melding together again as he entered her.

He thrust into her, her hands bracing her body against his chest, her hips meeting each movement. He kissed her and her hands moved to his hair where they tangled, their breathing heavy as their bodies moved in sync with each other. Joan moaned as he thrust into her again. Arthur groaned as he kissed her, he was almost there and he knew she was too. He bit down on her neck causing her to moan loudly as her orgasm washed through her, he groaned as he came, collapsing on her.

Joan sighed peacefully, her hand coming up to run her fingers through his sweaty hair, he looked at her and she smiled.

"We haven't done that in a while" he stated.

Joan laughed, "We made love just last night."

He cupped her face "I meant here on this couch in this office" he said with a wink.

Realisation dawned and she smiled guiltily "We were still in the field then" she said mischievously, kissing him.

He kissed her back, their tongues duelling with each other, his hands caressing her stomach and hips. She moaned softly arching her back at his touch when his phone rang. She looked at him; neither of them was expecting a call.

"Get it" she said knowing that they were on work hours.

Arthur answered his phone and sighed as he took the call; he hung up soon after and looked at his wife whom was slipping back into her lingerie and dress.

"Sorry about that" he said kissing her gently.

She smiled "It comes with the job" was all she said as she handed him his clothes.

He dressed and kissed her before grabbing her hand and walking towards the door.

"Coffee?" he asked her and she nodded walking out of the office with him.

* * *

**Now hit the review button and make me happy. **


End file.
